


I'll Follow You.

by The_Fantastical_Writer



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Space AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fantastical_Writer/pseuds/The_Fantastical_Writer
Summary: The penguins have always lived in space, but when a key agent starts acting weird, things go haywire.This is my first fic that's gonna be posted on here so uh... don't expect much.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

One word could describe the desolate planet. Cold. No matter where they went, The Ace was cold. It felt like death sometimes, going numb along their feet, their flippers, only to be in pain when they started to warm up again. Aunt Arctic had to issue a warning to any of the Space Penguin resident’s not to go outside unless absolutely necessary. The Extraterrestrial Penguin Forces, however, were not so lucky and had to find what Herbert had done to the planet. They found nothing of suspicion, and left the planet soon after. Ace was glad to finally be out of the cold for a while, but knew it was a matter of time before some other planet would be on fire or be made of slime or even entirely made of water.  
The Space Penguin, while a bit dark on the inside, was the best home they had known. A flying ship that allowed millions of penguins to live inside happily, with their own jobs and lives, sailing among the stars. Some compared it to a lifetime cruise ship, while others enjoyed the thrill of adventuring each new planet. For the EPF though, they had a mission to stop Herbert’s forces and Supreme Protobot 30K. Covering up getting attacked was not easy for the Director, especially during Operation: LOCKDOWN. This made Ace start checking up on their friends after each liftoff, as to make sure everyone was okay and onboard. After leaving the snowy planet, they did just that.  
Dot seemed to be fine. She didn’t appreciate that the heavy winter coat covered up her outfit, a black jacket with a striped shirt and light cream skirt. They swore she was wearing a light blue dress with sequins the other day, but didn’t question it.  
Guy was concerned about something outside, so he equipped his space suit and custom Jet Pack. When offered a Space Jet Pack from Ace, he waved his hand and commented on how unreliable they were compared to his. This annoyed them, but as long as he was safe, they were happy.  
Rookie was running around with a chicken. Ace doesn’t know where he got it from, and when they asked, Rookie said he got it from the planet, which had no detectable life forms on. They wondered if Paige, the Pet Handler, gave it to Rookie.  
When going to check on Gary, Ace heard a strange voice from inside the Gadget Room. They cracked the door open a bit, and saw a strange portal with a shadowy figure on the other side of it, Gary’s back facing Ace.  
“You remember what you have to do, right?” The shadow spoke, their voice distorted and artificially lower pitched.  
“Yes,” Gary nodded. “Though I am concerned about the aftermath of total annihilation of the multiple existences at once.”  
The shadow tilted their head a bit, and that’s when Ace noticed the broken… jaw? It was almost like the bottom of their mouth was hanging on by a few strings. They slowly backed up and closed the door gently.  
“Annihilation..?” Ace murmured to themselves, before walking off to find Aunt Arctic. Something didn’t seem right.


	2. Chapter 2

With Aunt Arctic’s permission, Ace began investigating what Gary was doing. According to her, he was taking a break from any projects at the time. Ace then went to the cafeteria.  
“Heya, Ace!” Rookie greeted with a cheerful smile.  
Ace looked under the table, then back at him, “Uh… where’s the chicken?”  
“Oh, JPG said he would take Henry for me. Then he gave me these nuggets!”  
Ace stared down at the chicken nuggets, then wondered if they should tell him who the nuggets were originally. “Anyway, can I borrow your glasses? I need them for… something.”  
“Sure! Just make sure to give them back, G said he wouldn’t make me another pair if I lost these…” He handed his glasses to them, which they put on and walked off with.  
“If you find Henry let me knoooooooow!” Rookie called after.  
After walking a bit, Ace got back to Gary’s lab, leaned on the wall adjacent to it, and pressed a button on Rookie’s glasses. An interface popped up, then showed the inside of the lab. They put in earbuds to listen in.  
“Oh! Look at this one!” Gary pointed to an orb. Inside was a penguin wearing a visor and holding a weird stick, “what IS that?”  
“Focus…” The shadow spoke, sending a chill down Ace’s spine.  
“Right,” Gary sighed, “so, what’s the first step?”  
The shadow pointed to Gary’s wristband. He took it off and passed it through the portal, and a couple of minutes later, it reappeared. Instead of the button being red like the rest of the EPF tech, it was a bright blue.  
“This will let you ‘hack’ to here, but be careful, it only works once and can be spread easily to other technology,” the shadow warned.  
“Which means I really have to…” Gary looked towards the door, “will they be alright?”  
“No.”  
He seemed shocked to hear this, but shook his head, “if it means everyone else will be safe.”  
Gary turned off the hologram bubbles, and closed the portal. He started walking to the door. He started walking to the door? HE STARTED WALKING TO THE DOOR! Ace ripped off the glasses and earbuds and started to walk off.  
“Agent?”  
Ace slowly turned around to see Gary give a shy smile, “uh, going for a walk, Agent?”  
“You could say that,” they hid Rookie’s glasses in their pocket, “working on anything?”  
“Nope, nothing really…”  
“...”  
“...”  
“...”  
“...”  
Ace shifted uncomfortably, “I’m just gonna go this way-”  
“Do you want me to…”  
“Nope! I’m good, just gotta… grab something to eat. See ya later, G.”  
Ace walked off towards the cafeteria, hoping that Gary didn’t know they were investigating.


	3. Chapter 3

Ace returned to the cafeteria, this time, Guy was sitting with Rookie and he had Henry, the chicken. They looked down at it confused, “I thought you made him into nuggets…”  
“WHAT?” Rookie slammed his flippers down on the table, “YOU MADE HENRY INTO NUGGETS?”  
“No, I didn’t,” Guy sighed, “He just got a little lost outside the ship when I was doing repairs-”  
“Uh, Rookie, thanks for letting me borrow your glasses.” Ace interrupted, they took the glasses out of their pocket and handed it to him. Rookie smiled and promptly put it on his head. “I have to go talk to Aunt Arctic, have either of you-”  
Suddenly the ship started to turn sideways, food started flying off trays and penguins sliding to the walls.  
“What’s going on?!” Guy grabbed Rookie and slid to the wall.  
Ace couldn’t answer him, surely that couldn’ bet… “Guy! Make sure everyone is okay!” they yelled and jumped out the door.  
As they ran down the hall, the ship turned again, and they slid to the other wall and into another hallway. What was the right way? There were so many thoughts going through their head, that they couldn’t focus on directions. Eventually the ship tipped so they were sliding down the hallway. “No no no, that’s glass!” Ace tried to grab a door frame, a hand rail, anything so they wouldn’t hit the window at the bottom. They suddenly felt something grab on to the collar of their shirt and pull them up. They looked up and it was none other than Aunt Arctic.  
“It looked like you needed a little help,” she smiled.  
“Yeah, I need to get to the Command Room, fast,” they explained, “I think I know who is behind this.”  
“Hm… This is gonna be an old trick, but it works,” She took her red pencil and threw it in the air, it suddenly turned into a flip phone.  
“How did…”  
Aunt Arctic grabbed Ace’s flipper, pressed a button on the phone, and they were teleported to the Command Room. They were a bit dizzy, but shook it off.   
“Gary.” Aunt Arctic raised her voice.  
The blue penguin, who was at the controls, slowly turned around to look at the two, “oh, uh, I was just trying to fix what was wrong with the controls here…”  
“Give it up, we know what you’re trying to do!” Ace took a step forward, “The shadow you’ve been talking to, the plans to destroy the ship, everything!”  
Gary relaxed a bit sighed, “I don’t feel iniquitous about this now.” He pulled a lever and held on to the hand rail. The ship began to tilt again, but faster than last time. Ace fell and hit the wall, but Aunt Arctic teleported out of sight using her phone before the impact.  
“In case you don’t know what that means,” He pushed the lever, and the ship tilted back, “It means that I DON’T FEEL REMORSE.”  
“And why’s that?” They grabbed hold of a different railing, to make sure they didn’t fly though another window.  
“The entire universe is ending because of us, Perigee.” He balanced himself on the handrail, “If we continue on, then everything will be destroyed! Don’t you understand?”  
They were shocked to hear their real name, but shook their head, “No, I don’t…”  
Gary sighed, “Well obviously you weren’t paying attention.” He pushed the lever but stopped nearly half way, the ship stabilized, “You’ve heard of the multiverse theory, right?”  
“No,” Ace tried to climb up, but was failing.  
“When I first heard about it I thought it was philosophical nonsense,” he stared out into space, one green dot getting closer and closer, “but then I met her after an experiment with time travel went wrong. She told me about how our universe, and others like it are destroying everything.”  
“Her?” Ace asked.  
Gary didn’t reply, “that’s why we have to destroy them! Even this one with the EPF and the Penguin Band and… if you talked to her you would understand.”  
“Then explain it to me!” Ace was losing their grip, and that green dot became more clear, it was planet.  
Gary looked up and smiled, “I’m sorry, Perigee. You were a good friend.” He pulled the lever again, then hit a button. The ship started falling into the atmosphere.  
“Gary, no!” Ace let go of the railing and hit their head on the glass.  
He pressed the button on his wristband, a portal opened up, and walked out of sight. Gary was gone. Ace got up and stumbled to the console and hoped they were going to be okay. Everything went black after that.


End file.
